


The Happiest Place on Earth

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [23]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: The Happiest Place on Earth does indeed turn out to be a very happy place.Especially for Scott Moir.





	The Happiest Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> So... it turns out that people take their Disney-ing very seriously! 
> 
> Who knew?
> 
> There is a whole part of the internet solely devoted to hotly debating the order in which people should visit rides at Disneyland. 
> 
> Crazytown.

*

It’s a sunny Tuesday afternoon and she’s sprawled out on their bed. 

Naked from the waist down, she is spending her afternoon doing an activity that she only does with her husband.

Her husband she adores. They’re in a settled sweet spot in their life together - she and Scott have almost clocked eight years together, have two cute-as-a-button kids and active plans for a third baby. They’re currently looking forward to a big Moir family trip which is scheduled for couple of weeks. All in all, it’s a great life in the Virtue Moir household. Particularly this afternoon.

‘Sweetheart, can we flip over?’ Scott pants.

‘Yeah, of course’. 

Fucking from behind. It’s most definitely a position that’s on high rotation within their sexual repertoire. And she’s not at all complaining.

‘Roll onto your stomach please, I’m going to grab you by your hips and pull you backwards until you’re on all fours,’ he directs.

She very much appreciates him being simultaneously instructive and polite when they’re fucking. Scott in ‘desperately aroused - highly sexual - firmly instructive but still polite’ mode. It’s one of her many favourite Scotts.

‘I want you to snake your hand between my legs and run your thumb over my clit,’ she whimpers.

‘Fuck yes. Like this, in a circular motion?’ he checks.

‘Yes. Please. Don’t stop, just like that. Just like that’. 

She can also be firmly instructive.

‘I wanna slide my cock inside you’.

‘Absolutely. Your cock inside, why are you waiting? Now please’.

Actually, shit... wait, wait. She can hear something. Something potentially mood-ruining. What is that noise? Is that...? 

Yep, that’s definitely their front door opening. So soon?

She stills her hand where it’s been working between her legs.

Fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck. 

‘Tess, I’m sliding inside you’.

‘No, no. Motherfucker,' she huffs.

‘You talking to me?’ Scott jests. It’s a throwback to a joke she made years ago when they suspected she was pregnant with Tom.

‘Ugh, no, sadly you aren’t the motherfucker right now,’ she regretfully chortles. ‘I can hear your Mom, she’s just arrived home from a walk with our boys’.

She drags herself into a sitting position and grumpily snatches her underwear off her bedside table. She is not a fan of the universe right now. 

‘Sorry my love, this must come to an immediate stop. I gotta run downstairs to help your Mom with Tom and James,’ she exhales.

She hears him whine in disappointment on the other end of the phone. And reel off a long list of expletives.

‘But it doesn’t mean you can’t keep going alone,’ she puts the phone on speaker, throwing it on the bed so she can shimmy into her jeans.

‘Ugh, Alma Moir. The ultimate cock-blocker. Clearly she retains her maternal superpower to sniff out when one of her sons is getting to second base. Even if he’s in his 30’s and it’s an imaginary second base across two continents via wireless telecommunications,’ Scott says with mock contempt.

This time she busts out a full-throated laugh. 

‘Moir, you’re ridiculous’.

‘Yeah, ridiculously missing my wife’s body after a week away. It’s OK, I’ll wait, Sweetheart. I’ve been looking forward to phone-sex-fucking you all day’, he promises.

‘Please don’t be self-sacrificing on my account. Finish what we just started alone and then we’ll do it again together when I call you back. Remember the time we fucked in the shower after the 2016 Autumn Classic? Why don’t you use that as inspiration in the shower now?’ she cheekily suggests.

‘Tessa Jane, you think I’d really forget that night? That was definitely inspirational sex. One of your minxiest efforts ever,’ Scott moans. ‘Fuck me, just thinking about and I’m fully hard again. Good suggestion. I am gonna to jump in the shower’. 

Through the phone she hears him get up off the bed and open a door.

‘I’m jealous. I can’t wait until you’re back home, I’m missing you. Our boys are missing you. I love you, I’ll call you back when the kids are in bed,’ she promises.

‘Love you too, Virtch’.

*

Two weeks later he finds himself surrounded by the extended Moir clan in the lobby of Disney’s Grand Californian Hotel. He's gotta admit, he’s stayed at his fair share of hotels and this lobby is pretty impressive. It’s themed like a national park lodge - how very Disney.

‘For the amount of money this is costing us all, this trip better live up to the hype’ Charlie scowls. 

‘Charles, are you threatening my husband?’ Tess suddenly appears at his side, James on her hip and Tom’s hand in hers. 

It never gets old seeing Tess with their kids. Ever. There's always a surge of pride. They fucking made those mini-humans together. And those mini-humans are amazing.

‘We're all spending five days together at the Happiest Place on Earth, Charlie. If you have a shitty time you only have yourself to blame,’ he smirks at his brother.

'This trip is right up your alley, little bro. Sappy as fuck. You're gonna be one of those losers that buy Disney timeshare,' taunts Charlie.

(Spoiler alert: he is)

‘Daddy, Mickey!’ shouts two year old Jamie, spying the famous mouse across the lobby surrounded by a gaggle of kids. James twists in Tess’ arms trying to get a better look.

‘Dad, Dad! Please can we go over?’ four year old Tom squeaks, letting go of Tess’ hand and jumping up and down like a jack-in-the-box.

This catches the attention of all the Moir cousins, they notice the source of Tom's glee and there’s a flurry of tiny Moir feet running towards Mickey. 

Poor bastard, he’s not gonna know what hit him. 

'Don't look now Charlie, but I think your kids are already having an awesome time,' Tess baits.

Charlie rolls his eyes in resignation. Then he genuinely smiles as he sees his kids laughing and high-fiving Mickey and now Donald, who has suddenly appeared out of the ether.

'And just so you know, Danny and I are watching you two. No doubt you have some weird-ass Disney related sex bucket list activity you're planning to execute over the next five days. I have the hand sanitiser on standby,' he glares.

'Well, we didn't. But we do now, right Scott?' Tess responds, 'Charlie, you sexual demi-God, thanks so much for the idea'. She gives Charlie an exaggerated wink. He gives Charlie the bird and mouths 'My wife is a sexy as fuck'.

At that moment Nicole strides over to them. She’s a vacation planning magician and has done most of the work preparing for this trip. In fact, she’s the mastermind behind all Moir group vacations and she never disappoints.

‘OK, family! We need to be back down here at 6pm for our character dinner in Storyteller’s Cafe. Don’t be late, please.’ Nicole orders.

Tess passes James to him. 

‘Daddy, why don't you, Tom and Jamie hang out with Mickey, I’m gonna head up to the room and unpack. I’m still feeling the affects of that motion sickness from the bus,’ she pokes her tongue out in disgust.

Now that she mentions it Tess is looking a little peaky. She’s never been a big fan of bus travel.

‘We’re room 4032. Here is your key. Can you please take some cute photos of the boys with Mickey? I’ll see you soon, yeah?’ she confirms.

‘Can do. We’ll see you soon, Mommy,’ he says smiling at Jamie. ‘You wanna meet Mickey now?’ he asks his youngest son.

‘Yes pease,’ grins James.

He’s got his girl, his boys and his family. Fuck Charlie’s dip-shit attitude. This is gonna be a great trip.

*

Their boys are loving Disneyland. 

What’s not to love? It’s noisy and shiny and full of sugary treats. Plus they’re with their grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins. 

It’s fun. Really, really fun. Which works extremely well when you’re married to a big kid. Scott’s in his element - singing Disney tunes, hamming it up with the characters and being exceptional company. Even Charlie and Danny are having a blast. Numerous times she’s found herself locking eyes with Scott and sharing a smile, thankful for this time together.

Today is their second day in the Disneyland park. Nicole has organised the day's itinerary, sorted their ride Fast Passes and booked a character meal. Basically they just do whatever Nicole tells them. It’s the easiest Disney adventure ever.

They’ve just hopped off the Pirates of the Caribbean ride and are wrangling James into his pram. Jamie would much rather walk. This scares her, definitely too many people for a wandering two year old.

‘You’re looking a little green around the gills there Mommy, did you forget your sea legs for that ride?’ Scott teases once James is safely ensconced in his pram.

‘I think I’m just starving. Can’t wait for lunch,’ she breathes.

‘You sure you’re OK?’ he rubs her back and looks concerned. 

‘Please don’t worry. I am absolutely fine. Genuinely hungry and looking forward to a cold drink,’ she explains.

‘Did someone say cold drink?’ pipes up the other Tessa. ‘Ready to spilt another bottle of wine, Tess? That worked well for the sisters-in-law last night!’ The other Tessa raises her eyebrows in recognition of their evening of hard earned merriment.

And oh yes, it sure did. Last night was great, everyone on a Disney high after a day of laughing and child like fun. She had to dig out her well-used ability to cover up her drunkenness. It’s a mandatory life skill when drinking around your own kids, nieces and nephews. 

Nicole comes in between them and links arms with the other Tessa and herself. The third amigo. She’s struck by the fact that she’s part of a top notch family. Her sisters-in-law are da bomb. They have to be to put up with Danny and Charlie.

Scott laughs.

‘Oh, maybe that better explains the green gills,’ he snorts. 

*

A long Disney day done and their boys are bathed and sleeping soundly in the second bedroom of their suite.

He’s showered and lounging on the bed watching sports highlights on TV. Definitely room service for dinner tonight.

He sees Tess come out of the bathroom, toothbrush in her mouth, still wearing her Minnie ears but looking insanely sexy. He can’t put his finger on why but every cell in his body is aroused and suddenly on high alert. This is one of those times where he is reminded that he is a lucky bastard.

His cock twitches in his boxers. 

‘You are breathtaking and I am desperate to fuck you’. 

The words come out of his mouth without him even thinking about it.

She removes her toothbrush, throws it into the bathroom sink and does that thing where she bites the side of her lower lip.

‘Then fuck me’ she says.

*

The amount of self control that she’s exercising in this moment is truly spectacular, even if she says so herself.

They’ve been trying for another baby. 

A couple of months ago she’d miscarried. It was a shitty, sad experience. Scott was away and she was home with their boys. It’d started in the evening and Tom had stumbled into their bedroom in the midst of it. She’d had to do some fast talking to reassure her eldest son she was OK. Which was particularly difficult when she most certainly wasn’t. 

Her doctor gave them the green light to try again and they’ve been very relaxed in their current attempts to get pregnant. But really they always have been. She accidentally feel pregnant with Tom, James was conceived on the first attempt and their miscarried baby took three months to conceive. 

Their approach has been the same this time too. Simply sex without contraception - no watching the calendar, no tricks, no laying back with legs raised afterwards, no special positions. Just sex. Something at which they excel.

And here she is, back home standing in her bathroom after the Moir Disneyland adventure. Her period definitely four days late. She has a sudden symphony of pregnancy symptoms, that individually and in the context of a holiday didn’t amount to anything. But the late period, sore boobs, exhaustion and nausea packaged up together? Things are looking very hopeful.

There’s a pregnancy test in the cabinet and it’s calling her like a beacon of confirmation in a sea optimistic expectation.

Unfortunately, she’s got a kitchen full of Moirs and Scott’s ducked out to collect Thai takeout. Why the fuck did they invite everyone over for dinner when they’ve just spent a holiday together?

A small part of her wants to quickly take the test. Now. Right this minute. The larger part wouldn’t dare take a test without Scott. It’d be sacrilege.

She ducks into Tom’s and James’ rooms before she heads down to join their family. The boys were exhausted and fell asleep in the car on the way home from the airport. They’re not the only ones who are exhausted.

She ensures both boys are safely tucked in and kisses their soft cheeks. She has a quiver of excitement as she strokes James’ forehead, wondering if he might not be her baby for much longer. If she looks back to her early twenties she had no idea she would end up here. Mom to the world's cutest kids - loving the mess, the sloppy kisses and the endless cuddles. Lazy weekend mornings, the four of them in their bed, snuggled together, Scott reading the boys books about dragons and pirates. Adding a fifth little soul to their family? Please, please, please let it happen.

She skips down the stairs and jumps off the last step as Scott walks through the front door. She gives him a wink and a smile, then kisses his cheek as she relieves him of one of the takeout bags.

He gives her a quizzical look and follows her into the kitchen. She heads into their huge Butler’s pantry to grab a stack of plates. Scott bustles in after her and pulls the door ajar.

‘OK, you’re acting strangely. What’s going on? Everything alright?’ he enquires, running his hand down her arm and squeezing her hand in his usual manner.

She’s conflicted. Does she tell him now in the pantry with his family six feet away? She desperately wants to tell him. But she also wants to see his unbridled excitement and that won’t happen if she tells him now. She decides to say nothing.

‘All good, my love,’ she hums, inching up to kiss his mouth.

‘Hmmm,’ is all he says. She can tell he’s not convinced but he doesn’t push it, he just reaches to the top shelf to get the paper plates. 

‘Can’t be arsed washing real plates. Paper ones OK? I’ll sweep them all into the trash at the end of the night’.

‘Genius idea, Moir,’ she smiles.

As she turns to leave the pantry he grabs her hand again. 

‘You know you’re my girl, right?’ he asks.

‘Undoubtedly,’ she beams.

She grabs some beers and a bottle of Coke from the fridge and dumps them on the kitchen counter next to the paper plates and Thai food.

‘This mommy is still in holiday mode, folks, so it’s every man for themselves. You know where to find the cutlery. There’s white wine in the fridge too,’ she calls out.

There’s a rabble of voices and grabby hands as people help themselves to dinner. 

‘You want a beer? Glass of wine?’ Scott asks her.

A wave of guilt crashes over her as she immediately thinks of the numerous bottles of wine she’d shared with her sisters-in-law during their Disneyland adventure. She involuntarily sucks in a breath. Fuck. If she is pregnant this little bean has been awash in Sauvignon Blanc this past week. Shit, shit, shit.

‘No thanks,’ she responds, briefly making eye contact with him. 

He cocks his head to the side and they have a silent conversation, he asks her for a second time tonight if she’s OK. She ignores the question.

The rest of dinner passes in a haze of laughter and retelling of the funniest parts of their trip. It’s unanimously declared a success, Nicole is rightly hailed a hero and promises are made to do it again. She looks over to Scott with his nephew on his lap, deep in conversation with Danny and his Dad. She’s overwhelmed with how much she loves him and how lucky they are to have this life together.

As is their way, he knows she’s watching him, so he looks up and smiles at her. 

‘I love you,’ she mouths.

‘I can’t wait until they leave,’ he mouths back, followed by a shit-eating grin.

Finally, plates and empty bottles relegated to the trash, they see off the extended Moir pack. 

Thank fuck. 

Scott closes their front door and he gently manoeuvres her to one of the oversized armchairs in their lounge room, straddling her across his lap. 

She sinks into his embrace. Home.

‘Tessa Jane,’ he nuzzles her neck with his nose, ‘I’ve been watching you tonight’.

‘Oh yeah?’ she sighs as he kisses under her ear.

‘You know it,’ he breathes.

It sends a shiver down her spine. He notices so he runs both of his hands from the top of her ass, up the length of her back to cup her head. He kisses her like only he has ever been able to do - simultaneously sweet as sugar and hot as fuck. 

She moans.

He ends the kiss and rests his forehead against hers.

‘Virtch?’ he whispers.

‘Yes,’ she whispers back.

He wraps his arms around her waist, foreheads still together. She feels overwhelmingly safe and loved.

‘Are you having my baby?’

She pulls back so she can see his eyes. He suspected, of course.

‘I think so,’ she smiles.

*

He can’t help but rush in and capture Tess’ mouth in another kiss. He feels like his love for her is bubbling up his throat, compelling him to kiss her over and over.

Another baby. Fuck yes. He’d have fifteen babies with her if she was up for it. He loves their boys, he loves watching Tess be a mom, he loves seeing her pregnant. He definitely has a primeval instinct to knock up the love of his life and watch her mother their adorable spawn.

‘Let’s go upstairs and take the test’ she declares.

‘You waited?’ he smiles.

‘Of course. I was tempted but I’d never do that without you. Deny myself the opportunity to see you go into sappy Moir pregnancy mode? I live for that shit,’ she teases.

He smacks her ass as she climbs the stairs in front of him.

‘Do you mind?’ she squawks in a faux peeved tone, ‘I’m likely to be in a very delicate state’.

‘There is nothing delicate about you, Sweetheart. Womanly? Yes. Exquisitely beautiful? Yes? Fierce as fuck? Yes. Delicate? Most certainly not,’ he laughs.

Tess stops at the top step and turns so he’s forced to halt a couple of steps below her. This way they’re evenly matched in height. She winds her hands behind his head.

‘There are many parts of our life together that I enjoy, Moir. But having your babies tops the list. I am so in love with you. Thank you for loving me and our boys,’ she smiles at him. It’s her huge, dazzling, open smile that squeezes his heart in the best way possible.

‘It’s the honour of my life, Sweetheart,’ he leans forwards and kisses her cheek. ‘Now onwards, upwards. I need to know if I’m going to have to fit three car seats across the back of my truck!’

They glide down the hall on a cloud of hopeful anticipation and finally enter the bathroom. She throws him the test. 

‘Open that please’ she instructs as she pulls her leggings and underwear to her ankles.

‘Do you think other fathers-to-be watch their partners wee on the stick? Or is that a weird, no-boundaries Virtue-Moir thing?’ he asks, genuinely curious.

‘Test please,’ she holds out her hand, takes it from him and places it between her legs, mid stream, as dictated by the instructions. 

‘I don’t know, never thought about. Why wouldn’t they? It’s pretty life changing and the act of sex is much more intimate than watching someone wee,’ she shrugs.

Tess passes him the completed test. He places the cap on the top and rests it on the bathroom counter over a couple of sheets of toilet paper. 

They stand together and watch the liquid run across the results window. 

The plus sign appears immediately. 

Positive.

‘Fuck, yes!’ he hollers.

Tess stomps her feet in glee before jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist, without even stopping to wash her hands (which is very unTess). They look at each other and smile. She has tears in her eyes.

‘Three things?’ she sniffs.

He answers immediately.

‘A. Little. Girl’.

He smirks before smashing their mouths together in celebration.

It won’t be.

Not just yet.

*


End file.
